In the pub where they meet Franz/"Ein Crop Duster Can Race"/The 3rd leg/Skipper tries to fly
The way the In the pub where they meet Franz, "Ein Crop Duster Can Race", The 3rd leg and Skipper tries to fly scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes. (In the pub, there are some people playing polka music on their instruments. Ripslinger is seen whispering inaudibly to Ishani, while Dusty is seen at the bar.) Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Dead last. Waitress: (gives Dusty some drinks) You sad, you drink! (leaves) Dusty Crophopper: Thanks. Great advice. El Chupacabra: (sniffling) At least you are not last in the race for love. Dusty Crophopper: Rochelle? El Chupacabra: Her passion is, sadly, not for me. (sobs) Dusty Crophopper: Tough break, El Chu. (Then a horn honks as a green and white German Aerocar named Franz turns up.) Franz: Excuse me. My name is Franz, and I am a huge fan. Dusty Crophopper: I have fans? Franz: Oh, no, no, no. Just me. And I would like to say danke for representing all us little planes. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... You're a car. Franz: Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I am what you call a Flugzeugauto, one of only six flying cars ever built! (Franz transforms into a plane.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Von Fliegenhozen: (in a different voice pitch) Guten Tug, Herr Dusty. I am Von Fliegenhozen. Dusty Crophopper: Didn't you just say your name was Franz? Von Fliegenhozen: Nein, nein, nein! Franz is a guy with no spine who is in charge when we putter about the cobblestones. In the air, I am in charge. El Chupacabra: (to Dusty) This guy needs to get his head gasket checked. Serious identity issues. Von Fliegenhozen: This from the one wearing a mask? El Chupacabra: Touché. (Von Fliegenhozen transforms back into a car.) Franz: We are both pulling for you, Herr Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks for the support. I need all the help I can get. Franz: Uh... I have a humble suggestion. Would you not be much faster without the pipes and tank and whatnot weighing you down? Dusty Crophopper: My sprayer. Again? Franz: Yeah. Why carry around the extra weight? El Chupacabra: The little crazy car is right. Perhaps you need to start thinking like a racer. Dusty Crophopper: But I'm gonna need my sprayer, I'm a crop duster. Franz: I am a tiny car, but I am so much more. Klaus, may I have a B flat, please? (A band then plays on some instruments.) Franz: Yeah, yeah, that's it. ("Ein Crop Duster Can Race" begins.) Franz: Fritzy ist ein postal truck. (Postal truck!) Postal truck! He brings the mails through mud and muck. But add a blade and what do you know? The postal truck can plow the snow! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster can race. Helga is a floating plane. (Floating plane!) Floating plane! She can fly in sun und rain. But her big pontoons conveniently Let her float like a boat on the big blue sea. (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster can race. I am just a teensy car. (Teensy car!) A weensy car. I cannot go fast or far, But add some wings and who am I? Von Fliegenhozen in the sky! (Sing ja, ja, ja!) If a teensy car can fly in the sky, And a floating plane can float in the sea, And a postal truck can plow the snow, Then a crop duster can race. And maybe win first place. (The crowd then cheers as bits of drinks fall down.) Franz: Danke. Danke. (After the song ends, the scene then skips to the next day. El Chupacabra and Franz are waiting outside a building where Dusty is having his sprayer taken off by some people, along with a new paint job.) Dusty Crophopper: (as the people are working on him) Uh... This is reversible, right? Oh! Oh. Hey, you're being careful down there, right? Whoa. Ooh! Yep, that's cold. (Finally, the doors open to show Dusty in his new paint job and without his sprayer.) Dusty Crophopper: (in a high-pitched voice) So? (clears his throat, then talks in his normal voice) Uh... So, uh, what do you think? ("Fly" then begins.) Franz: Wunderbar, Dusty. El Chupacabra: Fantastico! (laughs) It is freeing, yes? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth! (The screen then shows all of them flying in the air.) Dusty Crophopper: (exclaiming in delight) Bye-bye, sprayer! Thanks for everything, Franz... Er, Von Fliegenhozen! Von Fliegenhozen: Guten luck, Herr Dusty! (The scene then skips to the third leg of the race, where the racers are flying through Dubai. One of the racers fly down as smoke comes out of his engine.) Brent Musburger: It's our third leg and we've already lost several competitors to equipment failure. Colin Cowling: But the real story here, Brent, is Dusty Crophopper. Brent Musburger: Absolutely. Colin Cowling: (as the screen shows different people from all over the world watching on the TV) He's passing one flier after another. Brent Musburger: That's right. This guy was built to dust crops, but he's dusting the competition. What's next, Colin? Colin Cowling: (as the racers fly in some hills during the way to India) Brent, this could be Crophopper's leg, all the way. The racers will have to fly under a hard ceiling of 1,000 feet. Stay under the clouds and in the hills. Roper: (as a yellow and blue plane named Gunnar Viking flies up) Number 20 is disqualified. (The leaderboard is then shown as Dusty overtakes Little King. Then the screen shows him overtaking more racers. Then he makes a radial-G pass around a yellow plane named Yellow Bird.) Brent Musburger: What a move. Colin Cowling: Incredible. Brent Musburger: Look at that radial-G pass. (The screen then shows Chug, Dottie, Skipper and Sparky watching the TV.) Chug, Dottie and Sparky: Oh, yeah! (The television screen then shows the current standings along with some reporters interviewing Ripslinger in Agra, India.) Colin Cowling: From last place, all the way up to eighth! Female reporter: (as the standings shown on the TV fade) Mr. Ripslinger, you were built for racing. Ripslinger: Yeah! You know it. Female reporter: So how can a crop duster out-fly you? Ripslinger: Wait, what? Male reporter 1: There he is! (The camera goes to in India, as the reporters come to Dusty.) Male reporter 2: Dusty! Chug: Wow! Male reporter 2: How do you keep up with the pros? Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Uh... Female reporter: Did working on the farm make you stronger? Dusty Crophopper: Well... Male reporter 3: Dusty, Dusty! Why do you fly so low? (The camera then goes to in India, as it shows Ripslinger, Ned and Zed.) Ripslinger: Why are they wasting their time with him? He's a tractor with wings! Zed: Actually, it's a really compelling underdog story. It's like Rocky. Ned: It's more like David and Goliath. Zed: Or Old Yeller! Ned: That's not an underdog story! Zed: Well, there's a dog in it! Ripslinger: Enough! Ned: (hits Zed) Yeah! Enough! Ripslinger: You know, they shot Old Yeller at the end, you twits. Ned: Oh! Spoiler alert! Ripslinger: Soon, we'll be overrun by every banner tower, skywriter and air freighter who thinks they can be one of us! That farm boy forgot who he is and where he came from. He's not about to stop me from making history. Female reporter: Dusty, Dusty, where did you learn to race? Dusty Crophopper: From my coach, Skipper. He's the reason I'm even here. He's an amazing instructor. And a great friend. He flew dozens of missions all around the world. And I'm sure, if he could, he'd be with us right now. (Chug, Dottie and Sparky grin. Then Sparky turns to Skipper, who grins too. Later that night, Skipper tries to fly, but gives up.) Sparky: Whoa, your engine sounds kind of rough. Uh, must be a mag misfire. (pushes Skipper back to the hangar) It's probably not a good night for flying anyway. Category:Scenes